Recommencer Pour Mieux Finir
by Melle Lolita
Summary: Lorsque tout à l'air de reprendre enfin un cours à peu près normal, une nouvelle peut encore tout bouleverser.. Une autre chasse aux Horcruxes ?
1. Nouveaux Départs

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux départs.**

Quelques pierres étaient encore amassées dans un coin de la cour principale mais personne n'y faisait plus attention. Elles étaient devenues comme un décor habituel à présent.

A l'entrée de l'école, devant la grande porte, des bouquets de fleurs rappelaient quelques élèves et professeurs morts durant la bataille. Certains étaient flétris mais ils ne tarderaient pas à être remplacés.

Dans le hall, 3 mémoriaux avaient été érigés. Un portant le nom de Lavande Brown, un autre portant les noms de Lupin et Tonks et un dernier dont l'inscription était « A la mémoire de Fred. L'unique jumeau. ».

Poudlard avait changé. Ce n'était plus la même école pleine de gaieté et d'allégresse, certes, mais elle était devenue plus forte que jamais et ce qu'elle avait dû affronter l'avait forgée, renforcée. Les personnalités avaient bien changé aussi.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, comme de nombreux élèves de leur génération, avaient décidé de refaire leur 7ème année à Poudlard qui avait été mouvementée pour tout le monde. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et d'autres, avaient repris les cours pour passer leurs ASPIC avec succès. Drago Malefoy, avait lui aussi recommencé sa fin de scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais cette décision, il ne l'avait pas prise seul : quelques mois après la chute de Lord Voldemort, sa famille avait été jugée et « punie pour ses crimes », selon les mots de la _Gazette_. Lucius avait été envoyé pendant dix mois à Azkaban et il n'en était sorti qu'il y a un mois seulement, grâce à une défense juridique spéciale que les Malefoy avaient pu payer avec le reste de leur richesse. De nombreux biens leur avaient été confisqués, ainsi que beaucoup d'argent mais ils avaient réussi à conserver leur manoir, pour le plus grand plaisir de Narcissa. Cette dernière et son fils avaient été blanchis un mois après la bataille, suite à de longues semaines de procès. C'est par le plus grand des hasards que Drago avait ensuite rencontré Hermione, sur son lieu de vacances, à Plymouth. Drago y été venu pour changer d'air, pour se ressourcer. Il avait tout abandonné, toutes ces idées de magie noire, auxquelles il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais adhéré et qui avaient complètement déchiré sa famille et son enfance. Toute sa vie il avait été forcé de combattre aux côtés de ce Mage alors qu'il aurait préféré aider Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur quête aux Horcruxes. Mais par orgueil familial et par fierté personnelle aussi, Drago avait dû abandonner l'idée d'être heureux un jour et de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Cependant, durant ces deux semaines passées avec Hermione, il avait réussi à montrer à la jeune fille sa vraie nature et le vrai Drago qu'il avait dû masquer pendant toutes ces années sous des insultes et des airs de « fils de ». Parler avec la jeune Gryffondor lui avait permis de se redécouvrir, d'oublier toutes les concepts qui avait rythmé sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui et de redécouvrir Hermione aussi : une fille pleine d'entrain, de joie de vivre et de tendresse. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire et tout le mal que Drago avait pu faire aux proches d'Hermione, il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour elle : il la trouvait incroyablement courageuse et… belle. Laissant de côté toute histoire de « sang », il lui avait avoué ses sentiments qui, à son grand bonheur, furent réciproques. Drago avait enfin pu ressentir ce que c'était d'être vraiment heureux. Ces deux petites semaines avaient totalement changé sa façon de voir les choses. Elle avait changé sa vie. Hermione avait réussi à rendre Drago méconnaissable. Cela faisait à présent neuf mois qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément sans savoir vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Tout le monde, y compris Lucius et Narcissa, avaient étonnement bien pris la nouvelle et le couple apparaissait à présent comme un couple tout à fait normal. Ou presque.

Ginny avait elle aussi décidé de repasser sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Elle avait eu cependant beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil de son frère, même si elle arrivait à parler de lui sans verser de larmes. Harry avait été pour elle un parfait soutien. Et elle pouvait enfin l'avoir comme elle le voulait car Ginny tenait énormément à lui et l'aimait comme personne d'autre. Et c'était bien sûr réciproque.

Ronald avait lui aussi accompagné Ginny pendant cette période difficile. Son histoire avec Hermione n'avait pas durée. Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas assez profonds pour leur permettre un amour tendre et passionnel. Ils avaient donc tous deux décidé de mettre fin à leur relation au bout d'un mois. Georges comptait beaucoup sur Ron pour l'aider à la boutique et Ronald assistait volontiers son frère pour essayer d'oublier le vide laissé par la mort de Fred dans la famille Weasley.

Harry était assis au bord du lac. Il lançait de simples petits cailloux dans l'eau verdâtre. Ce paysage était devenu presque désolant. La vie, ici, semblait s'être arrêtée. La brume couvrait les cimes des sapins bleus bordant le parc. Même si l'école portait encore quelques marques de l'affrontement final qui avait eu lieu dans son enceinte, elle semblait reconstruite et plus sûre que jamais. Et Lord Voldemort avait eu ce qu'il méritait, une fin violente et douloureuse. Harry rabattit son col, se frotta les mains et se leva pour rejoindre le château pensant encore à cette terrible bataille.

Ginny se promenait dans les couloirs, faisant écouler son heure de creux comme elle le pouvait. Hermione était en cours d'étude des Runes, Ronald avait été collé par le professeur Trelawney car il avait séché l'un de ses cours, Drago avait été obligé de travailler sur son dossier d'Histoire de la Magie, vu ses résultats au dernier examen en la matière et Harry, comme à son habitude, avait disparu. Ginny errait donc seule à travers les hauts murs de pierre et les arcades sculptées. Elle atteignit le hall d'entrée. Cet immense hall presque irréel. Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur les mémoriaux. Ginny sentit qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle s'avança vers eux et des larmes commencèrent à troubler sa vue. Elle passa devant la première pierre. La photo de Lavande avait été enlevée mais des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées. Juste à côté, elle vit Tonks et Lupin lui sourire. Quelqu'un avait ajouté une photo de Teddy, leur fils. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le dernier mémorial, Ginny sourit. Son frère la regardait, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Deux ans que tu es parti, sanglota la jeune fille, et voir une photo de toi me fait toujours aussi mal…

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Ginny s'agenouilla devant la pierre et dessina, d'un mouvement lent, un cercle avec sa baguette. Une couronne de roses blanches apparut. Ginny se releva et passa ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

Harry pénétra dans le hall, poussant l'immense porte en bois. Tournant la tête vers la droite, d'un mouvement habituel, le jeune homme s'aperçu que sa petite amie était penchée sur le mémorial de Fred. Harry s'approcha. Ginny, entendant des pas derrière elle, se retourna et le vit s'avancer prudemment. La jeune fille avait les yeux rouges et ses traits tirés, semblaient vieillir son visage. Lorsqu'Harry fut tout proche d'elle, Ginny fondit en larmes dans ses bras, susurrant le prénom de son frère. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Fred sur la photo. Il se sentait coupable de sa mort au fond. Fred avait été tué en essayant de protéger Harry, comme tous les autres. Essayant de faire abstraction de toutes ces pensées, le jeune homme sera plus fort Ginny qui sanglotait toujours au creux de son cou.

Blottie dans le canapé de ses appartements, une couverture sur les genoux, Hermione lisait un livre intitulé « Le Rouge Et Le Noir ». Lire la reposait. Surtout après une journée comme celle-là. Rattraper sa dernière année à Poudlard demandait du travail, et elle le savait. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, même si elle aurait ses ASPIC haut la main, Hermione avait choisi toutes les matières-options qui étaient proposées. Il faut dire qu'apprendre lui plaisait.

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre et Drago entra dans ses appartements de Préfet-En-Chef, qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Il la vit d'ailleurs devant la cheminée, en pleine lecture. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu entrer. Drago sans faire de bruit, avança jusqu'au canapé, et, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Hermione.

_ Drago… sourit-elle un peu surprise.

_ Oui ? Répondit-il ironiquement en embrassant de nouveau le cou de la jeune femme.

Hermione sourit derechef et tourna la tête vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui de Drago, comme elle aimait tant. Se repenchant ensuite sur son livre, elle reprit sa lecture. Drago enlaça Hermione. Puis scrutant l'ouvrage, il demanda :

_ Livre Moldu ?

_ Eh oui, du Stendhal si tu veux tout savoir.

_ Et c'est bien ?

_ C'est passionnant !

_ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de bouquiner, hein.

_ C'est un reproche ?

_ Non… Enfin un peu. J'aimerais t'avoir à moi tout seul, parfois…

_ Tu ne m'a pas assez souvent peut être ? Lui fit remarquer Hermione, d'un ton amusé.

_ Pas assez à mon goût. Dit Drago en l'obligeant à fermer son livre.

Puis il prit le menton d'Hermione, la contraignant à tourner la tête vers lui. Et après l'avoir regardée une fois de plus dans les yeux, il l'embrassa tendrement et délicatement. Hermione sourit amoureusement.

Ronald ferma la porte en soupirant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être timbrée celle-là ! Avec ses boules de cristal…

Ron dévala les marches de l'escalier menant au grand Hall, croyant que ses amis étaient dans la grande salle. Mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs en bas de l'escalier. Il descendit encore quelques marches pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait en essayant de ne pas être repéré. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut sa sœur pleurant dans les bras d'Harry et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les mémoriaux, Ronald comprit qu'il ne fallait pas descendre plus bas pour ne pas compliquer les choses. Après un temps de pause, il fit volte-face et remonta les marches 2 par 2 jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les yeux regardant dans le vide, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et prit sa tête dans ses mains. La mort de Fred, le touchait tout autant que Ginny, mais Ron ne le montrait pas. Du moins pas à tout le monde. Il passait des nuits sans dormir, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter que son frère se fasse tuer. Il n'en voulait pas à Percy. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas avoir été là pour subir l'explosion d'Augustus Rockwood à la place de Fred. Mais il savait bien au fond de lui, qu'il n'y était strictement pour rien. Mais à présent il savait vraiment ce que pouvait ressentir Harry. Et la mort de Voldemort n'était pas assez. Il aurait voulu le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert en voyant le corps de Fred étendu sur le sol. La voix de la personne prononçant le mot de passe de la salle commune, sortit Ronald de ses pensées et il essuya rapidement sa figure avec les manches de sa robe de sorcier pour que personne ne remarque qu'il avait pleuré. Drago s'avança doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, lui Serpentard de naissance.

_ C'est... Rouge. Mais c'est chaleureux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Lui demanda Ronald, surprit de la remarque de Drago.

_ Je viens récupérer le livre qu'Hermione t'as passé la semaine dernière. Je crois qu'elle en a besoin. J'avais autre chose à récupérer donc je suis passé le prendre au passage. Expliqua-t-il en dévisageant Ron.

Sans répondre Ronald se mit à fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un livre de sortilèges dont la couverture était vieillie. Puis il le tendit à Drago, qui le prit en le remerciant.

Ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il y avait entre Drago et Ron, mais plutôt une gêne. Une gêne qui les empêchait de se parler « normalement ». Cela faisait tout de même plus d'un an qu'Hermione était avec Drago et Ron avait été contraint de l'accepter. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'interposer : ils s'aimaient.

Drago s'apprêtait à partir, mais il se retourna et fixa Ronald qui avait rebaissé la tête.

_ Si… Si tu as besoin de parler, tu… Tu peux demander. Je sais que ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui que ton frère est mort, et je pense que ça doit être dur pour vous. Donc, si tu veux en parler…

Ron avait eu comme un haut le cœur lorsque Drago avait prononcé le mot « frère ». Mais surprit par sa proposition, il fut obligé de relever la tête et de lui répondre.

_ M… Merci, Drago. Mais ça va aller.

C'était la première fois que Ron prononçait le prénom du Serpentard et ce dernier en fut stupéfait que lui. Puis en lui souriant timidement, il sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors, le livre sous le bras.

La nuit qui suivit fut pénible pour tous. Les bruits sourds de la bataille résonnaient dans toutes les têtes et le réveil du lendemain fut compliqué.

Le petit déjeuner fut silencieux mais chaleureux. La journée promettait d'être longue, elle aussi.


	2. Réapparition et Caractère

_Hum, hum... Chers lecteurs !  
_

_Bon ok x)  
_

_Je suis très contente d'avoir enfin trouvé comment insérer un petit message en haut de mon chapitre ! Je peux enfin vous dire ce que j'avais à dire : je remercie d'abord, bien sur, tout ceux qui lisent ou qui ont lu ma fiction, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :). N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je prends tout ^^. Je voulais juste ajouter, avant de vous laisser lire :P, que mes personnages (en particulier Drago) peuvent vous paraitre un peu trop "gentils" x). Mais c'est comme ça que je les vois, héhé ;).  
_

_Bon, ok, je vous laisse lire, maintenant... !  
_

_Gros bisous à vous (:_**  
**

_P.S. : Désolée pour ce titre, pas très réfléchi, je vous l'accorde x).. Nan mais j'ai essayé de trouver un truc bien, si si je vous jure...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Réapparition et Caractère.**

En sortant du cours de DCFM, Rusard indiqua à Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'ils étaient convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice, McGonagall. Abandonnant Ginny et Drago dans le couloir et après avoir gravit les quelques marches de la gargouille, ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore que McGonagall occupait depuis 2 ans maintenant.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà. Asseyez-vous. Je dois vous parler très sérieusement.

Un peu interloqués par le ton de la directrice, les trois sorciers prirent chacun un siège.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe professeur ? S'enquit Hermione.

_ C'est à propos de Lord Voldemort. Je sais que je mets à jour de douloureux souvenirs, dit –elle gravement en voyant la tête de Ronald. Je sais aussi que vous avez fait preuve de courage et que vous avez détruit les 7 Horcruxes, composant l'âme de Tom, mais je ne sais par quel moyen, Il est encore vivant...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le grand bureau. L'information semblait totalement invraisemblable.

_ Comment… Comment cela est-il possible ?! S'exclama Harry

_ Personne ne sait, Mr Potter. Il semblerait que plusieurs personnes aient déjà été tuées...

_ Mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! Tous les Horcruxes ont bien été détruits. Par nos propres mains. Harry a risqué sa vie pour en finir…Comment allons-nous faire pour le détruire à présent ? demanda Hermione.

_ Ouais qu'on en finisse VRAIMENT. Dit Ron

_ Eh bien, il s'avère que Voldemort a caché 3 autres Horcruxes pour sauver son âme juste avant que vous ne détruisiez son corps, Mr Potter. Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour retrouver une apparence « humaine », mais à présent il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé son corps. Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer, mes chers élèves. Néanmoins, il semblerait que ces trois Horcruxes soient beaucoup plus cruels que les 7 autres…

_ Plus cruel qu'Harry lui-même ?! Dit Ron

_ Eh oui, Mr Weasley… reprit la Directrice.

_ La bataille n'est pas finie… affirma Harry.

_ Vous l'avez dit, Mr Potter. N'ébruitez pas trop la nouvelle pour le moment. Je suis désolée d'avoir du vous annoncer cela, aujourd'hui, le lendemain du triste anniversaire de la bataille. Personne ne voulait une autre confrontation mais il semblerait que nous soyons obligés de nous battre une deuxième fois. Dit Minerva amèrement. Bien, retournez dans vos quartiers tous les trois.

Les 3 jeunes gens sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent Drago et Ginny dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent le temps de tout expliquer à leurs deux amis qui furent aussi ébahis qu'eux dans le bureau de McGonagall.

_ Comment ça vivant ?! Ce n'est pas possible…

_ Comment a-t-il pu réussir à redevenir un…corps ? ajouta Drago suite à la réaction de Ginny qui fut la première des deux à oser parler.

_ Personne ne le sait… affirma Hermione.

_ Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ginny… tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ? demanda son frère, voyant qu'elle se sentait mal.

_ … Oui…

Harry se leva et prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou était assise Ginny. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Je crois que tout le monde devrait se reposer. Ajouta Drago en prenant la main d'Hermione qui elle aussi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Hermione était très proche des jumeaux, et plus particulièrement de Fred. Elle avait appris par certains Gryffondors que Fred éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, lors de sa 5ème année. Il ne lui avait jamais dit en face mais son comportement envers elle semblait renforcer les rumeurs. Drago connaissait toute l'histoire, et sa remarque n'avait pas été faite par hasard. Ronald, Harry et Ginny se levèrent et après qu'Hermione ait prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras ils sortirent des appartements.

Le lendemain à la table du petit déjeuner les visages semblaient reposés et sereins. Cependant, Drago n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il s'était levé.

_ Drago, tu veux de l'eau ? demanda Hermione à son petit ami.

_ Non. Répondit –il sèchement.

Hermione reposa la carafe sans mot dire, même si elle trouvait la réaction de Drago complètement déplacée.

Ginny, voyant son amie dans une position inconfortable, renchérit :

_ Vous avez quoi après ?

_ Potions… Soupira Ron

_ Et toi Drago ? demanda Hermione

_ DCFM. Dit-il simplement.

_ Ah ! C'est ma matière préférée ! confia Ron, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Tout le monde s'arrêta : son ton ne contenait aucune pointe d'ironie.

_ P…Pardon ?! Toi, Ronald Weasley, tu as une matière PRÉFÉRÉE ?! S'étouffa Hermione.

_ Ben... oui !

Même Harry n'en revenait pas.

_ Dis Drago, tu.. ? demanda Ginny ne pouvant finir sa phrase.

_ ... Vous avez fini avec vos questions ? C'est assez... hum... soûlant...

Drago se leva d'un bon puis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards qu'il ne côtoyait plus depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione, sous le regard totalement ébahit de cette dernière.

_ Là, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas, déclara-t-elle

Les adolescents partirent en cours : Ginny en cours supplémentaire de chant, Drago en DCFM et Harry, Ron et Hermione en cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue.

La salle de Chant avait été aménagée à côté de la salle de Potions, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rogue.

Le trio devait préparer une potion très complexe, qu'Hermione s'empressa de commencer. Ron et Harry suivaient les ordres de leur amie qui jusque-là ne commettait jamais d'erreurs dans la préparation des élixirs. Le cours de chant avait commencé. La mélodie résonnait si fort dans la salle de potions que Rogue, remontant ses manches, pressa le pas en direction de la porte qui reliait son cours à celui du professeur Flitwick.

_ Ça sent mauvais, chuchota Harry à ses deux amis.

Rogue, poussant la porte violemment entra en trombe dans la salle. Ginny s'arrêta net de chanter écarquillant les yeux.

_ Ex-cusez-moi professeur, mais la musique dérange mes élèves… Pourriez-vous demander à vos… choristes, de baisser d'un ton ?

_ Ou…Oui

_ Merci. Répondit Rogue en fermant la porte derrière lui. Travaillez. Les potions ne vont pas se terminer toutes seules. Ordonna-t-il à ses élèves.

A la sortie des cours et après avoir déjeuné, les adolescents reprirent le chemin des salles de classe. Après s'être séparés de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago marchèrent dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Ronald souffla une phrase à l'oreille d'Harry qui le fit rire.

Le jeune homme s'exclama tout haut, faisant honneur au jeu de mots simplet que Ron venait de lui souffler :

_ Hé ! Drago ! Ça te tortille ?

Le Serpentard fit volte-face attrapant Harry par le col de sa chemise et le plaquant contre le mur. Hermione se précipita sur Drago le forçant à lâcher son ami.

_ Ça va pas Drago ?! ajouta-t-elle

Ginny ayant entendu un bruit sourd, accourut. Elle attrapa Harry par le bras et demanda ce qui c'était passé. Hermione lui adressa un regard et Ginny compris qu'elle aurait les infos plus tard.

Le soir venu, les 5 amis se retrouvèrent dans les appartements d'Hermione et de Drago.

Ils discutaient depuis déjà près d'une heure, comme chaque soir. Ayant besoin d'un renseignement, Hermione s'adressa à son petit ami qui n'avait dit mot depuis l'incident de l'après-midi. Il n'avait rien mangé au banquet du soir non plus.

_ Drago, tu peux me passer le livre à côté de toi, s'il te plait ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à te lever ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Interloquée par sa réponse, Hermione renchérit :

_ Si tu as quelques chose à dire, dis-le en face au lieu de faire des réflexions comme ça !

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

_... Excuse-moi Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je suis tout le temps énervé contre tout le monde et je n'arrive pas à me calmer…

_ On a vu ça, oui… répondit Hermione, gênée.

Drago s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre en soupirant.

_ Ton pendentif est… étonnant, Drago. dit Harry.

Sur sa chemise blanche on pouvait apercevoir un pendentif représentant un serpent dont les yeux étaient matérialisés par deux émeraudes.

_ C'est mon père qui me l'a offert il y a presque 2 semaines. C'était les pierres qui faisaient office d'yeux au serpent en argent de sa canne.

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione et Ron. Ronald qui croyait avoir compris le sens du regard de son ami, affirma :

_ Oui, à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de voir Drago Malefoy avec un collier… Mais c'est l'influence d'Hermione !

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Ron reçu un gros coup de livre sur l'épaule de la part d'Hermione. Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher le rire de tous.

Le soir, Drago et Hermione étaient dans leur lit, parlant de leur journée et de bien d'autre chose. Drago inspectait son pendentif lorsqu'il s'exclama :

_ Regarde Hermione ! J'ai l'impression qu'un des émeraudes se détache.

Hermione se pencha sur lui et examina à son tour le collier de Drago.

_ Effectivement ! Tu ferais bien de la poser, au moins cette nuit, on verra ce que l'on peut faire demain.

Drago décrocha sa chaine d'argent, qu'il déposa à côté de lui, sur sa table de chevet. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses. La jeune fille sourit, et se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.


	3. Pendentif et Emeraudes

_Bonjour à vous (:  
_

_Un chapitre un peu (beaucoup) court, mais qui fait office de tournant dans l'histoire.. A vous de découvrir ^^.  
_

_Gros bisous ;D  
_

_P.S. : Le chapitre 4 arrivera dans quelques jours.. J'attends quelques avis de plus ;)._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pendentif et Emeraudes.**

La matinée du lendemain se déroula sans encombres et l'heure du déjeuner arriva sans même que les 5 amis ne s'en rendent compte.

_ Je peux avoir le plat de pudding, s'il vous plait ? demanda Luna.

Ginny levant les yeux au ciel, comme à chaque fois que Luna demandait du pudding, attrapa le plat, le fit passer à Hermione, qui le passa à Ron qui le donna à Luna.

_ Merci. Dit-elle d'un ton niais et innocent.

_ Eh ! Ginny, continua Hermione, vous vous êtes fait remballer par Rogue, hier, au cours de chant !

_ J'avoue… Je pense que la chanson ne lui a pas plu. Expliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Il aurait voulu quelque chose de plus... noir comme : Cruelle !...

_ Cruelle Diablesse ! Terminèrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

_ Melle Weasley, menaça le professeur Rogue qui avait tout écouté de la conversation des adolescentes.

_ Oui ? répondit innocemment la rousse.

_ Miss Granger, ajouta le professeur.

_ Oui ?...

_ Vous êtes toutes les deux collées une heure.

_ Mais pourquoi ?! Intervint Ginny.

_ Deux heures Melle Weasley.

_ Mais elles n'ont rien fait ! s'exclama Harry, s'étonnant vivement de la réaction du professeur.

_ Deux heures vous aussi Mr Potter. Suivez-moi tous les 3 dans mon bureau.

Sous l'œil dépité de Ronald et de Drago, les 3 collés suivirent Rogue jusqu'à son bureau ou il les fit asseoir chacun dans un fauteuil.

_ Votre attitude est plus qu'irresponsable, dit-il en les regardant chacun leur tour, Votre réflexion était immature, Melle Weasley. Quand à vous, Miss Granger, je ne vous pensais capable d'une telle bêtise. Mr Potter, vous n'avez rien fait à part prendre la défense de vos amies qui rigolaient de mon intervention dans le cours de chant, et puis vous coller me fait un tel plaisir.

Le regard noir d'Harry eu sans doute une influence sur la suite du discours du professeur Rogue.

_ Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais ne recommencez plus, ou la sanction sera plus accablante que toutes les sanctions que vous avez déjà accumulées. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Sortez. Hors de ma vue.

Tête baissée les trois sorciers sortirent du bureau. Mais avant de passer le pas de la porte, Ginny murmura à Hermione :

_ C'est pas trop tôt !...

_ Melle Weasley !

Ginny s'arrêta net, se retournant vers le professeur.

_ Vous resterez assise une demi-heure ici. Je ne suis pas pressé. Ordonna Rogue qui avait tout entendu.

La jeune sorcière s'assit laissant partir ses deux amis qui refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

_ Ginny n'est pas très discrète, tu l'avoueras. Remarqua Hermione.

De retour dans la salle commune, maintenant quasiment vide, Harry et Hermione découvrirent Ron et Drago assis l'un en face de l'autre et donnant des ordres à des pions placés sur un damier noir et blanc.

_ Echec et Mat ! lança Drago.

_ Oh ! Une partie d'échecs version sorcier, dit Hermione en voyant le roi lâcher son épée. Dis-donc Ron, tu te fais battre par Drago ? Je t'offre un échiquier chaque Noël et tu te fais battre par un Serpentard ?!

_ Il m'a eu… se renfrogna Ronald.

_ Tu t'es bien battu, affirma Drago. Mais je joue tellement avec mon père que je suis devenu imbattable !

_ Ça va les chevilles ?! ajouta Hermione à l'intention de Drago.

_ Ça va ! dit-il ironiquement en embrassant la jeune fille.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'attitude de Drago durant les jours précédents le laissait perplexe. Aujourd'hui il avait été tellement aimable. Il avait même joué aux échecs avec Ronald. Lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué l'autre jour, Harry avait ressenti comme une onde qui le traversait. Comme si le fait d'avoir été au contact de Drago, l'avait changé. Et puis sa cicatrice l'avait brulée en même temps. Harry se retourna dans le lit avant de s'asseoir d'un bon ce qui réveilla Ginny.

_ Harry… gémit-elle.

_ J'ai trouvé Ginny ! dit Harry en soulevant la couette pour se débarrasser des draps et se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Harry !... Mais…

Voyant son petit ami disparaitre dans le couloir sombre, Ginny se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et se rendormi aussitôt.

Harry déboula dans la chambre de Drago et d'Hermione, poussant la porte qui tapa le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Drago qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras se redressa vivement. Hermione fit de même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?! S'écria-t-elle, surprise par l'entrée fracassante de son meilleur ami.

_ Drago, est-ce que tu portais ton pendentif avec les émeraudes aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry d'un ton clair mais sec.

_ Ça t'arrive souvent de débarquer dans les chambres des gens en pleine nuit ?!

_ Réponds-moi. Reprit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

_... Non… Je l'ai laissé avec ma chaine sur ma table de nuit… Mais…

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, le coupa Harry.

_ Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta Hermione en se redressant un peu plus.

_ Hermione, expliqua Harry, tu n'as pas remarqué que Drago ne s'est pas énervé une seule fois aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'hier il m'a plaqué contre un mur suite à une simple blague !

_ Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ! J'étais poussé par une force… Justifia Drago sans pouvoir finir.

_ Exactement ! Continua Harry.

_ Et alors ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le pendentif… confia Hermione.

_ Allons Hermione ! VDM n'est pas mort… Quoi de mieux que son fidèle Lucius pour terminer de cacher son âme ?

_ Mon père n'a rien à voir là- dedans ! S'emporta Drago.

_ Je crois que le pendentif Malefoy… dit Harry en ignorant Drago.

_ … est un Horcuxe ! Termina Hermione bouleversée.

_ Un… Un Horcruxe ?... Mon père ne m'aurait jamais refilé un bout de l'âme de Jedusor ! Je suis son fils, affirma Drago tout abasourdit.

_ Peut-être que ton père n'était pas au courant, Drago. Dit Harry

_ Tu penses… Tu penses que VDM aurait caché une partie de son âme, dans les émeraudes Malefoy ? interrogea Hermione

_ Tu as tout compris. Et le comportement de Drago le justifie très bien.

_ Harry a raison, c'était une colère que je ne pouvais pas calmer. C'était comme si on s'emparait de mon esprit, comme si on le contrôlait. Expliqua Drago.

_ Il a été jusque-là… Il ne s'arrêtera jamais de nous faire du mal ! s'exclama Hermione.

_ Sauf si nous l'arrêtons. Demain nous irons au manoir Malefoy. Dit Harry en s'éloignant.

Hermione se leva d'un bon et rattrapa le jeune homme.

_ Tu es fou ?! On va se faire tuer si on y va !

_ Tu veux peut être attendre qu'il vienne nous tuer ici ?! Répliqua Harry

_ Je… hésita Hermione surprise par le ton abrupte de son meilleur ami.

Harry se rendit compte qu'Hermione était gênée et pris alors un ton d'excuse.

_ Hermione, je veux en finir. Tout ça… C'est trop. Trop d'un coup. Rendors-toi, on en parlera demain.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Puis il sortit de la pièce adressant un regard rassurant à Drago ainsi qu'à Hermione qui s'était assise sur le bord du lit.


	4. Au Manoir

_Bonjour à vous !_

_Contente de vous poster le 4ème chapitre.. Déjà. Il va falloir déguster, il ne reste que 5 petits chapitres ensuite ^^ (ça va les chevilles ?!)_

_Bonne lecture, et soyez sages.._

_:)_

_P.S. : Oui, je sais que l'on ne peut pas transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard, et MCGonagall qui lève le sortilège de protection, c'est pas très crédible mais bon x) Y'a des failles de temps en temps, j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur (:  
_

* * *

Réponses à **toutes** les reviews (depuis le temps x) :

Emma : Aha ! oui VDM ! Un petit délire avec ma soeur, on a trouvé ça tellement hilarant ;). Normalement je le remplace par Voldemort mais ça a du méchapper x). Merci petit amour.

Lolu 12 : Merci beaucoup ma belle (:

MaliceM : Oh.. Tant que ça ? N'exagérons rien ;) (coup d'oeil à ma fiction, vous comprendrez plus tard :P). Merci Amour.

Git : Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que trop de signes, tue les signes x). J'ai décidé de faire ça court, c'est vrai en fin de compte peut être un peu trop court ^^ Eh, il faut bien des erreurs un peu nan ? (: Tu verras bien.. Suspens de fou x). En ce qui concerne Hermione, c'est la ou l'expression "l'amour rend aveugle" prend tout son sens ! Nan je rigole x). Je voulais que ce soit Harry qui le découvre cette fois, car c'était lui le plus "concerné" si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis, Drago reste un serpentard, avec les humeurs d'un serpentard ;D. En tout cas merci pour tout, petit coeur (:**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Au Manoir.**

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner fut bref et silencieux.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Ginny approchaient de la Cabane Hurlante. C'était le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi pour transplaner, sur autorisation de McGonagall qui ne connaissait pas le lieu réel de leur transplanage.

Rassemblant leurs mains, ils disparurent dans un bruit quasi indistinct.

Les grilles du manoir Malefoy étaient hautes, noires et bordées de pics. « Exactement à l'image de l'habitant » pensa Ronald.

_ Comment on fait pour rentrer ? demanda Ginny l'air préoccupé.

_ C'est ton petit ami qui a eu l'idée de venir ici ! Demande-lui. Déclara ironiquement Hermione.

Ginny se retourna vers Harry et reposa exactement la même question

_ Comment on fait pour rentrer ?

_ J'en sais rien du tout… je n'habite pas ici.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago.

_ On va passer par derrière. Affirma-t-il en fixant toujours les grilles.

Le groupe de sorciers se dirigea vers l'arrière de la bâtisse. Drago ouvrit une petite porte de bois ornée de fer forgé noir. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre, avançant doucement et sans faire de bruit. A chaque tournant, Drago s'arrêtait et vérifiait que la voix soit libre.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et larges. Les murs, noirs eux aussi étaient décorés de gravures représentant principalement des serpents. Les dalles noires au sol étaient d'un aspect si mat que même les coupes de feu bleu ornant les murs et qui servaient d'unique éclairage, ne s'y reflétaient pas. Soudain Drago se stoppa, apercevant deux silhouettes au fond du corridor. L'une semblait féminine tandis que l'autre était tout à fait l'ombre d'un homme. Drago hésita un moment puis reconnaissant son père et sa mère, il s'avança pour les prendre dans ses bras. Sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front et se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui n'osait avancer. Narcissa et Lucius adressèrent un timide sourire à Hermione. La jeune femme leur rendit comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, sous les regards encore étonnés de ses amis.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Lucius en s'adressant principalement à son fils.

_Voldemort s'est servi de nous pour survivre. Déclara Drago en désignant la famille Malefoy.

_ Comment… Il n'aurait pas osé…balbutia Lucius en voyant la chaine que Drago venait de sortir de sa poche.

_ Il reste 3 Horcruxes. Les émeraudes de votre canne en sont un. Tenta prudemment Harry.

Les yeux de Narcissa et de Lucius se posèrent sur lui. Mais pour une fois leurs regards n'étaient pas remplis de haine mais plutôt d'horreur et de crainte.

_ On doit le voir. Articula Drago.

Son père hésita un moment, cherchant une solution dans le regard de sa femme. Puis il finit par déclarer gravement :

_ Suivez-moi.

Prenant son fils par l'épaule, Lucius guida les 5 sorciers à travers les couloirs sinueux du Manoir. Au bout d'un des couloirs, des voix se firent entendre et Lucius déclara :

_ A vos postes. Il ne faut pas qu'on vous repère.

Comme s'ils l'avaient répété plusieurs fois, les trois Malefoy se déplacèrent autour du groupe. Lucius et Narcissa passèrent derrière aux, pointant leur baguette sur les adolescents. Drago attrapa d'une main ferme le bras d'Hermione, comme si elle eût été sa prisonnière.

_ Jouez le jeu, lança Drago à tout le groupe. Tout va bien se passer, Hermione, je te le promets.

_ Je t'aime Drago, murmura la jeune femme.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. Affirma Drago, sentant que la jeune fille se tendait à ses côtés.

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces avant de reprendre l'épaule d'Hermione. De son autre main, il agrippa le col d'Harry. Ce dernier le fixa un instant, hésitant sur la vraie nature de son geste. Mais Drago lui adressa un signe de tête et Harry se laissa faire.

Le groupe se mit à avancer, pas à pas. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus. A l'angle du couloir, ils virent deux silhouettes se dessiner. Quand ils furent assez proches, ils purent voir les visages de Nott et d'Alecto Carrow se dessiner à la lueur des coupes bleues. Les mangemorts s'immobilisèrent un instant puis, reconnaissant les Malefoy, ils continuèrent à avancer, la baguette tout de même pointée sur le groupe.

_ Baissez vos baguettes, conseilla Lucius. On vient les livrer.

_ Hé mais ce serait pas Potter ? demanda Nott d'un ton méprisant. Belle prise Drago !

_ Merci Nott. Répondit le jeune Malefoy sur le même ton.

_ Dis-donc il y a même du supplément. Le maître va être content ! déclara Alecto en s'approchant d'Hermione puis du reste du groupe.

_ Tu l'as dit ! s'exclama Nott

_ Tu n'as pas mauvais goût Drago… avoua-t-elle en levant le menton d'Hermione.

Drago se raidit. Alecto s'en aperçu et ajouta en ricanant

_ Ne t'attache pas trop à elle. Quand le maître l'aura tuée, tu n'auras plus tes chances.

La main de Drago se crispa sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui n'osait même pas tourner la tête pour le regarder de peur, qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

_ Lâchez-le un peu. Reprit Lucius. Laissez-nous continuer, le maître n'aime pas attendre, vous le savez bien.

_ Tu m'as l'air vraiment pressé Lucius… remarqua Nott. Laisse-nous nous amusez un peu ajouta-t-il en lançant à Carrow un regard complice. De toute façon Il va les tuer, autant en profiter !

_Vous n'aviez qu'à les attraper avant nous. C'est nous qui décidons de leur pauvre sort.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir ! s'exclama Nott en sortant sa baguette.

Alecto Carrow fit de même. Drago eut juste le temps de pointer aussi la sienne en lâchant Hermione. Nott et Alecto levèrent leur baguette pour attaquer le groupe mais au même moment un sort les frappa de plein fouet et ils s'étendirent sur le sol.

La respiration haletante, Drago consentit à avancer de quelques pas pour tenter d'apercevoir l'auteur du maléfice. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de discerner le visage du professeur, Rogue sortit de la pénombre et s'avança vers eux.

_ Severus ! s'écria Narcissa.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

_ On livre nos prisonniers au maître, mentit Lucius.

_ J'ai compris votre manège Lucius. Pas besoin de le répéter.

_ On doit voir Jedusor. Expliqua Drago.

_ Visite de courtoisie ?

_ Non, Horcruxe.

_ Horcruxe ?... Hum.

Rogue se retourna faisant voler sa longue robe de sorcier noire derrière lui.

_ Bonne Chance, dit simplement le professeur.

Puis il disparut dans le couloir noir. Drago se retourna vers son père et lui fit signe de continuer. Il reprit Hermione par l'épaule et Harry par le col. Le groupe avançait, et une timide lumière fit son apparition au fond du corridor. Narcissa et Lucius se stoppèrent.

_ Tu connais le chemin. Lui dit son père.

_ Fais attention Drago. Renchérit Narcissa.

Leur adressant un léger sourire, Drago se retourna et laissa Harry passer au-devant du groupe. Lorsque les 5 sorciers furent arrivés à proximité de la porte de la Grande Salle où se tenait Lord Voldemort, ils se rassemblèrent pour essayer d'organiser leurs idées.

_ Surtout essayez de ne pas vous faire désarmer, dit Harry.

_ Facile à dire ! répliqua Ron.

_ Soyez concentrés sur ce que vous faites et… si vous en avez l'occasion aidez les autres.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Harry, on sait comment ça marche. Lui rappela Ginny.

_ Oui, mais j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose tourne mal…

_ Fais-nous confiance Harry. Tu ne pourras qu'être fier de nous en sortant d'ici, lui confia Hermione.

_ Ou est-il ? Demanda Ronald.

Regardant autour d'eux, les 4 amis cherchaient désespérément Drago. Soudain Hermione remarqua que la porte de la Grande Salle était ouverte puis on entendit la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonner dans le manoir.

_ Drago est entré... s'affola Hermione.

Drago se tenait face à Lui, la baguette à la main.

_ Drago… Quel plaisir de te revoir. Tu n'as pas changé tu sais.

_ Je crois qu'il y a méprise.

_ Méprise ? Il n'y a aucune méprise Drago, tu es revenu voir ton maître et lui apporter de précieuses informations, c'est bien. C'est très bien.

_ Vous n'êtes pas mon maître et je ne vous apporte aucune information. J'avais une simple question à propos des Horcruxes.

_ Allons Drago, les Horcruxes sont détruits, sauf Potter bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air bien nerveux… On ne parle pas à son maître de cette manière, menaça Voldemort.

_ Je vous répète que vous n'êtes plus mon maître et d'ailleurs, vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment été. Vous vous êtes servi de notre famille, les Malefoy pour rester en vie. Je suis au courant pour les autres Horcruxes.

_ Drago, Drago, Drago… Ta famille est l'un de mes plus fidèle soutient. Comment aurai-je pu vous trahir, hum ? dit le Mage noir en se retournant pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Maintenant sors, Drago. J'ai des affaires à régler.

_ Nous ne partirons pas sans avoir réglé ces problèmes ensembles, Tom. S'exclama Harry en rentrant dans la pièce.

Le puissant sorcier se retourna vivement, ayant reconnu la voix d'Harry. Il sourit

_ Oh, tu as de la compagnie, ricana Voldemort en lançant un sort au groupe, qu'Harry contra de façon brillante.

_ Ingénieux les émeraudes, sourit Drago en sortant la chaine de sa poche.

_ Allons, Drago. Ton père, Lucius serait déçu de ton attitude. Baisse cette baguette et débarrasse-nous d'eux, s'il te plait.

_ Et si je disais non ?

Lord Voldemort marqua un temps de pause. Drago Malefoy lui tenait tête ?

_ Qui t'as lancé l'_Impérium_, Drago. Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

_ Je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucun _Impérium_ ! Je dis ce que je pense vraiment. Et comme j'en ai l'occasion, déclara le jeune Malefoy en rejoignant le groupe et en attrapant la main d'Hermione, je vais les aider à vous détruire.

Le Mage Noir se mit à rire.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Voyons, tu ne vas pas prendre le parti de l'orphelin capricieux ?

Harry pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et tenta de le désarmer mais en vain.

_ Vous ne vous battez pas, Tom ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'avancer vers les 5 sorciers. Il approcha son visage pâle d'Hermione et Drago. Puis il baissa la tête et remarqua leurs mains entrelacées.

_ Drago, tu… C'est très mignon, très touchant. Maintenant lâche-la, dit-il en pointant sa baguette de façon menaçante sur le visage de Drago. Lâche-la je t'ai dit.

Drago lâcha calmement la main d'Hermione qui le regardait s'éloigner inquiète.

_ Bien, Drago. Tu n'oserais pas nous trahir avec… elle ?

_ Elle a un prénom. Insista Ronald, révolté par les propos indécents du Mage noir.

Voldemort tourna la tête en direction de son interlocuteur.

_ Oh, Drago, tu nous as ramené des Weasley… Nous n'avons décidément pas les mêmes goûts…

Ron, hors de lui, leva violemment sa baguette en direction du sorcier qui fit de même. Ginny attrapa le bras de son frère et réussit à le calmer.

_ Bien, nous allons faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Bellatrix !

La Mangemort s'avança le dos courbé pour saluer son maître.

_ Regarde ce que nous avons Bellatrix. Ricana Voldemort.

_C'est parfait maître ! Sourit-elle. Qui devons-nous remercier ?

_ Ton neveu Bellatrix. Mais il semble nous tenir tête, vois-tu.

Voldemort avait coincé Drago dans un coin de la pièce et avait pointé sa baguette sur lui. Lorsque Bellatrix s'approcha du Serpentard, Le mage noir lui laissa le relais.

_ Eh bien, Drago. Tu ne salues pas ta tante ! dit la brune nerveusement.

_ Je n'en ai pas envie. Riposta Drago.

_ Vous avez raison maître. Drago n'est pas très coopératif.

_ Il m'a aussi dit que je n'étais pas son maître et que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment été, rit-il. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

Bellatrix tourna vivement la tête vers lui et avança son visage sale de celui de Drago.

_ Tu n'oserais pas… Que vont dire tes parents Drago ?

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il ne veut rien entendre Bellatrix.

Voldemort se plaça devant le groupe et pointa Hermione de son doigt squelettique.

_ Et regarde qui est sa nouvelle amie. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant au possible.

Bellatrix regarda Hermione puis fit une grimace.

_ Tu n'as pas très bon gout Drago, dit-elle. Une sang-de-bourbe…

Drago pointa violemment sa baguette sur le visage de Bellatrix. Il était à bout de nerfs. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle le vit s'énerver. Elle savait de quoi il pouvait être capable et s'il commençait à se battre, il serait tué. A coup sûr.

_ Bellatrix ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, ordonna Voldemort que la réaction de Drago avait agacé.

Bellatrix recula. Voldemort se plaça en face de Drago et prononça en articulant, comme s'il voulait que tout le monde l'entende.

_ _Endoloris_…

Hermione échappa un cri en voyant son petit ami se tordre de douleur au sol.

Voldemort baissa sa baguette. La respiration haletante, Drago n'arrivait pas à se relever.

_ Bellatrix charges-toi d'elle. Ordonna-t-il en désignant Hermione qu'il avait entendu crier.

Ayant réussi à déjouer le sortilège protégeant le manoir, et ayant été informé de la situation par Lucius et Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, Georges et William déboulèrent dans la salle. Avant que Bellatrix n'ait pu faire un geste, les sorts fusèrent. Chacun se débattait comme il pouvait. Les autres Mangemorts postés dans tout le reste du manoir accoururent alertés par les bruits d'attaque.

Voldemort fit se relever Drago en utilisant sa baguette.

_ Maintenant, tu vas me donner les émeraudes, Drago Malefoy. Menaça-t-Il.

_ Jamais… réussit à articuler Drago dans un souffle.

_ _Endoloris_ ! répéta Voldemort en regardant Drago hurler de douleur, un rictus sur ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes.

Ron avait réussi à pousser Hermione pour lui éviter un _Doloris_ lancé par Rosier. Elle le remercia vivement. Ron la saisit par les épaules, voyant Bellatrix surgir de nulle part et s'avancer vers eux en ricanant.

_ Besoin d'aide ? Même pas capables de se défendre tout seul ! Hum !

Ronald lui lança un sort par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione que la mangemorts esquiva sans problème.

_ Il s'énerve le petit ! dit-elle en lançant un maléfice en direction de Ron et Hermione. La Gryffondor esquiva à son tour.

Travers et Rosier se joignirent à Bellatrix. Ron et Hermione étaient coincés.

Harry les regardaient du coin de l'œil depuis un moment. Vérifiant que Ginny était en sécurité avec son père et son frère, il se dirigea vers ses deux amis que Bellatrix menaçait avec sa baguette, après s'être débarrassé d'un Mangemort masqué.

Harry allait jeter un sort à la Mangemort lorsque Molly s'interposa. Ayant été désarmée précédemment, elle empoigna la baguette d'Harry et réussit à éliminer Bellatrix après plusieurs sortilèges de Stupéfixion. Ron s'empressa de s'approcher de sa mère pour savoir si elle allait bien. Les mangemorts avaient presque tous étaient tués.

Voldemort tenait à présent Drago par le cou tout en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Harry reprit la sienne des mains de Molly et se dirigea vers Le Mage Noir. Soudain Ron l'arrêta.

_ Regarde, Harry. Ta baguette…

_ Elle va imploser ! cria Arthur. Lance-la loin. Reculez-vous !

Harry lança sa baguette qui atterrit juste à côté de Drago et Voldemort. A peine se fut-elle stabilisée sur le sol que la baguette d'Harry explosa projetant Voldemort d'un côté de la pièce et Drago de l'autre.

_ DRAGO ! Hurla Hermione que Ron et Bill retenaient.

La fumée se dissipa quelque peu. Et Hermione se précipita sur le corps de Drago qui paraissait sans vie. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côté pleurant et criant son nom. Harry accourut ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Voldemort semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

_ Drago !... Réveille-toi… Mon dieu, Drago !


	5. Encore un Effort

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Mer revoilà enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre, trèès court, j'en suis désolée.. Mais il sert de "bridge" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) (*les lecteurs* : _oui, à part que "bridge" c'est dans les chansons, mais bon, on commence à avoir l'habitude de tes jeu de mots pourris.._). Bon, bonne lecture quand même ^^_

_P.S. : Merci pour toutes vos reviews (j'ai du mal à écrire ce mot x). Gros bisouus !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Encore un effort.**

_Harry lança sa baguette qui atterrit juste à côté de Drago et Voldemort. A peine se fut-elle stabilisée sur le sol que la baguette d'Harry explosa projetant Voldemort d'un côté de la pièce et Drago de l'autre._

__ DRAGO ! Hurla Hermione que Ron et Bill retenaient._

_La fumée se dissipa quelque peu. Et Hermione se précipita sur le corps de Drago qui paraissait sans vie. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côté pleurant et criant son nom. Harry accourut ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Voldemort semblait avoir perdu connaissance._

__ Drago !... Réveille-toi… Mon dieu, Drago !_

Elle prit la main de son petit ami et posa sa tête sur son torse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudain elle sentit la main de Drago serrer la sienne. Hermione releva la tête et le jeune Malefoy ouvrit doucement les yeux.

_ Her…mione. Je vais… bien. Prononça-t-il avec difficultés.

_ Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! s'exclama Ginny.

La protection, qui empêchait de transplaner de l'intérieur du manoir Malefoy vers l'extérieur, ayant été levée avant la bataille pour les Weasley, Arthur tendit sa main que tout le monde attrapa.

Ils apparurent alors dans l'infirmerie sous le regard complètement surprit de Mme Pomfresh. Bill tenait Drago dans ses bras.

_ Oh ! Oh, déposez-le ici, Mr Weasley. Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

_ Oui ! C'est la question qui me brule les lèvres : QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? cria McGonagall en déboulant dans l'infirmerie. Vous m'avez menti sur le lieu de votre transplanage ! Vous être vraiment inconsc…

Voyant Drago allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Hermione tenant une de ses mains les larmes aux yeux, McGonagall se tut et demanda sur un ton beaucoup plus calme.

_ Mon Dieu ! Mais… Mais que s'est-il passé ?

_ Nous avons pénétré dans le manoir Malefoy et nous avons essayé d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'Horcruxes. Professeur, nous devions le faire, ajouta solennellement Harry.

_ Vous vous expliquerez plus tard, Mr Potter. Qu'est-il arrivé à Mr Malefoy pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là ?

_ Il a reçus plusieurs _Doloris_ et il a été blessé lorsque la baguette d'Harry a explosé. Expliqua Bill, voyant que personne ne voulait prendre la parole.

_ Explosé ?... Votre, votre baguette a explosé Mr Potter ?

_ Oui. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Est-ce le fait que Molly ait éliminé Bellatrix Lestrange avec ?

_ Je crois bien que oui… Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, vous quatre. Dit-elle en désignant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Mr et Mme Weasley, suivez Mme Pomfresh, elle va vous conduire dans une salle ou vous pourrez vous reposer.

_ Bien Minerva. Suivez-moi ! dit l'infirmière en s'adressant aux Weasley.

Après avoir discuté avec McGonagall, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste sur le lit voisin à celui de Drago et retourna à l'infirmerie pour la récupérer laissant Hermione, Ginny et Ron rejoindre ensemble la Grande Salle.

Il entra prudemment. Drago avait ouvert les yeux. Surement grâce à la potion de Pomfresh. Harry agrippa sa veste.

_ Tu te sens mieux, Drago ?

_ Lâche-moi.

Harry, se renfrogna. Il fit demi-tour et commença à partir quand Drago ajouta :

_ J'ai recommencé hein…

Harry, sans vraiment comprendre ce que venais de dire le Serpentard, le regarda fixement.

_ Je t'ai encore parlé sèchement, expliqua-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_ C'est moi qui les porte, ajouta Drago en attrapant la chaine dans sa poche.

_ Nous avons réussi à détruire 2 des 3 Horcruxes sans le vouloir.

Drago se redressa. Sa tête tournait encore mais il allait beaucoup mieux. Tous ses membres répondaient. Il réussit même à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Harry vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ Comment ? On a détruit 2 Horcruxes ?

_ Oui. Bellatrix en était un.

_ Et le deuxième ?

_ Ma baguette.

_ Ta… Ta baguette ?!

_ C'était aussi un Horcruxe. Il fallait que quelqu'un tue une personne avec ma propre baguette. Molly a anéanti ta tante avec ma baguette, c'est ce qui l'a détruite.

_ C'était vicieux.

_ Il nous reste encore les émeraudes à détruire.

_ Je veux le faire maintenant. Dit Drago d'un air grave.

_ Tu n'en as pas la force pour le moment.

_ Bien sûr que j'en ai la force !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mais Harry ne dit rien.

_ Désolé… s'excusa Drago.

_ On commence à avoir l'habitude, sourit Harry.

Drago se leva. Sa tête tournait. Mais il réussit à avancer doucement. Lorsque tout devint stable autour de lui, Drago lança un regard à Harry puis ils partirent tous les deux en direction des dortoirs. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Drago et Harry se stoppèrent et reconnurent le bruit d'un transplanage. Ils se mirent à courir à travers les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre la cour principale de l'école.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

alwyn13 : Ah oui dans les cartes, tiens, j'y pensais plus x). Dans les dents ? ^^. Ah, un mauvais pressentiment pour mon Drago-chou ? (non faut que je lui trouve un meilleur surnom.. Aidez moi x). Aha, j'aime bien faire peur aux gens gniark gniark gniark *rire sadique*. Merci de lire et à très vite, bisous (:

Git : Eh oui, j'aime trop Bellatrix, je voulais un truc par rapport à elle ! D'ailleurs, je me suis éclatée à écrire sa partie dialogue et ma réplique préférée c'est celle qu'elle adresse à Ron "Mais il s'enerve le petit !" aha ! Je la vois bien dire ça x). Hum.. Hum.. Peut être ^^. Mult bisous à toi aussi (mult ? je ne sais pas pourquoi x)

Marie : Oui, très court, j'en suis désolée :/ Mias je devais éclaircir certains point de façon.. Claire x). Il n'y a bien que 3 horcruxes (: Il en on détruit 2 (la baguette d'Harry et Bellatrix) il leur en reste donc un seul à faire Péter ! XD Bisous, puce.


	6. Une Autre Bataille

_Bonjour tout le Monde ;D_

_Un petit chapitre posté vite fait ! Il faudra que je répondre aux reviews.. Je trouverais le temps (:_

_Merci d'ailleurs pour tous vos commentaires, qui font très plaisir._

_Enjoy !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une autre bataille.**

Une vision apocalyptique se présentait à eux. Comme si ils revivaient la grande bataille une fois de plus. Lucius tenait Ginny et Voldemort avait placé sa baguette sous le cou d'Hermione.

Drago et Harry s'avancèrent pour rejoindre la ligne qu'avaient formée les professeurs de l'école, les Weasley et quelques élèves téméraires.

_ Vous voilà !... Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer la fête, railla Voldemort.

Les quelques Mangemorts encore vivants qui l'accompagnaient, ricanèrent niaisement.

_ Lâchez-les. Dit calmement Drago.

_ Drago… Nous t'avons décidément bien perdu. Moi qui voulais faire de toi un fidèle Mangemort…

Drago s'emporta et s'avança vers le Mage Noir tout en lui lançant des sortilèges aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Le Lord les esquivait avec brillance. Lorsque Drago fut assez proche, il fut rejoint par Harry. Lucius lança un regard rassurant à Harry et ce dernier comprit que Ginny ne craignait rien et qu'ils devaient jouer le jeu. Il pouvait aussi lire la peur sur le visage de Lucius lorsque celui-ci regardait son fils fixer Voldemort.

_ Recule-toi Drago, ou je la tue. Menaça Voldemort en appuyant davantage la baguette sur le cou d'Hermione qui ne respirait presque plus.

Drago voyant avec désespoir qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il détiendrait Hermione, recula. Harry suivant toujours le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ron arriva en courant, une masse brune sous le bras. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione complètement horrifiée et avec courage s'avança jusqu'à la ligne de défense.

_ Harry ! Attrape ça ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Il sortit du Choipeaux Magique l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et la lança a Harry qui la réceptionna brillement.

_ On a besoin d'autres armes pour me battre hein ! Vociféra Voldemort en agitant sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

Drago esquiva le sort qui venait d'être lancé.

Voldemort s'énervait de plus en plus, voyant que personne ne voulait combattre. Mais il n'ordonna pas à ses Mangemorts d'attaquer. Il voulait une gloire personnelle cette fois-ci. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pour lui qu'un simple bouclier.

Harry regarda Drago. Il avait peur. Peur pour Hermione. Et en même temps il était totalement hors de lui. Harry lui tendit alors l'épée.

_ A toi de les détruire.

_ Je ne peux pas la prendre, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor !

_ Essaie, avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Dit Harry inquiet pour sa meilleure amie.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui tendit davantage l'épée. Drago tendit la main et s'en saisit. Totalement étonné d'avoir pu l'attraper sans qu'elle ne disparaisse, Drago s'empara alors de la chaine qu'il posa au sol.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! cria Voldemort.

Mais Drago levait déjà l'épée, prêt à frapper. Lorsque l'arme toucha le pendentif, Voldemort poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha Hermione. La jeune fille était faible, ayant reçu plusieurs _Doloris_ avant l'arrivée des garçons. Elle s'effondra sur le sol juste aux pieds du Mage Noir dont le regard était crispé sur l'épée et sur le pendentif. Drago courut vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et faisant signe à Ginny de le suivre il commença à courir en esquivant les quelques sorts que Voldemort pouvait encore lancer ainsi que ceux des Mangemorts. Ginny atteignit avant Drago la grande porte de l'école. Harry la prit dans ses bras. Soudain, une immense explosion eut lieu. Voldemort partait en fumée. Malheureusement, Drago et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre l'école et furent touchés par le souffle de l'explosion. Dans un cri, Drago tomba au sol, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Des étincelles rouges, vertes et or retombèrent sur le sol en une pluie d'artifices.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous les visages affichaient une expression de terreur. La fumée était encore dense, on ne voyait presque rien à part quelques corps de mangemorts tués durant l'explosion. Le cœur de Ginny battait à toute allure. Elle attrapa la main d'Harry qui fixait les quelques vapeurs restantes espérant voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ron s'avança au niveau d'Harry et de Ginny et comprenant qu'Hermione et Drago n'avaient pu les rejoindre à temps, il courut à travers la fumée, cherchant désespérément un signe d'eux. Harry et Ginny l'avaient suivi. Soudain ils découvrirent les deux corps quasi inertes d'Hermione et de Drago. Ginny se jeta à genou auprès d'Hermione, tandis qu'Harry tentait de prendre le pouls de Drago.

_ Je vais bien… murmura Drago. Emmenez là à l'infirmerie…

_ Ron, emmène Hermione ! Ordonna Harry. Vite !

Ronald prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras et avança à travers les restes de fumée pour conduire la jeune femme à l'infirmerie.

Ginny et Harry étaient restés près de Drago, l'aidant à se relever. A peine fut-il debout que Ginny lui sauta dans les bras.

_ Drago, vous nous avez fait si peur…

Un peu déconcerté, le jeune homme referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

_ Merci Ginny, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Comment tu te sens, Drago ? demanda Harry.

_ Ça va à peu près, merci…

_ On va quand même te conduire à l'infirmerie, dit Ginny.

Passant son bras sous l'épaule de Drago, Harry l'emmena auprès de Mme Pomfresh.

Hermione avait déjà été allongée sur un lit. Drago s'assit sur le lit voisin au sien. Il la regardait, avec peur et angoisse. « Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais… ». La voir allongée ainsi, sans le moindre signe de vie, n'était pas supportable pour lui. Madame Pomfresh revint, une bouteille dans une main, un verre dans l'autre.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Mr Malefoy, elle va bien. Elle est simplement un peu sonnée.

Drago se leva difficilement, attrapa la main d'Hermione, qui sourit soudainement, gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

_ J'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Drago. Dit-elle faiblement.

_ Hermione… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea intensément.

_ On va vous laisser ! S'exclama Ginny en poussant Harry et Ron vers la sortie, suivie de tous les professeurs et des autres élèves qui étaient venus aussi.

_ Oh ! Non moi je veux rester, au moins pour le bisou ! dit Georges.

Ginny lâcha Harry et Ron et vint prendre Georges par la manche pour le pousser à sortir.

_ Désolée… soupira-elle.

Puis la porte de l'infirmerie se referma et Drago ajouta :

_ J'ai eu vraiment très peur, tu sais… Ne me refais jamais plus jamais ça, Hermione…

_ Toi non plus ! Si tu savais à quelle vitesse mon cœur battait au Manoir. Tu me promets de ne plus jamais essayer de t'en sortir tout seul.

_ Je te le promets, Hermione.

La jeune fille releva la tête et embrassa amoureusement Drago qui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi… Reprit Hermione, plongeant son regard dans celui de son petit ami qui s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres passionnément.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

alwyn13 : Aha oui ! *attrape un cotillon et souffle à son tour dedans* Il est mort dans une belle explosion quand même ! Champomy pour féter ça :P Non.. Je pouvais pas faire de mal à mon Drago-chou ^^ Bisous !

Git : Eh voui ! Tout meuugnon ! Héhé c'est l'épée qui sauve tout ! Telle Excalibur x) Bisous bisous !


	7. Un Héros

_Chapitre très trèès trèèès court, j'en suis désolée :/_

_Mais il marque juste la "pré-fin" de la fiction.. Eh oui, plus que 2 chapitre après celui-ci. Je pense poster l'avant dernier dans la semaine._

_Merci de suivre et de lire (ou pas x) et merci pour toutes vos reviews ;)_

_R&R, Bisous !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un héros.**

C'est les mains entrelacées que Drago et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la grande salle du château, quelques jours plus tard, sous les applaudissements de tous leurs camarades. Le Serpentard sourit timidement voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui. Hermione lâcha sa main pour applaudir à son tour, affichant un sourire radieux.

_ Arrête d'applaudir, dit Drago complètement gêné.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? J'applaudis tout de même un héros, répliqua Hermione qui s'était rapprochée de lui pour lui souffler ça à l'oreille.

En effet, les cris de joies et les applaudissements couvraient complètement la voix de la jeune femme.

_ N'exagérons rien… ajouta Drago, souriant à Hermione.

Soudain les applaudissements s'apaisèrent. Harry sortit de la foule suivit par Ron et Ginny. Il s'avança vers Hermione et Drago, adressant un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie, avant de fixer le Serpentard.

_ Merci, prononça simplement Harry à l'adresse de Drago.

_ M… Merci ?

_ D'avoir été si courageux. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande témérité au manoir. Et… Je pense que tu es grandement responsable de la disparition de Voldemort. Expliqua-t-il.

_ Responsable ?! Tu veux dire que GRÂCE à… Drago… on n'aura plus jamais affaire à Lui ! S'exclama Ron, en prononçant pour la deuxième fois le prénom du Serpentard.

Il avait hésité à le prononcer mais il semblait avoir compris que Drago avait changé et qu'il ne les trahirait pas.

Hermione sourit, en entendant Ron articuler le prénom de son petit ami. « Il a enfin compris » pensa-t-elle, radieuse.

Drago semblait comme bouleversé par les propos des uns et des autres. Ils le remerciaient…

_ C'est très gentil à vous tous, balbutia-t-il. Mais je…

_ Drago, Harry et Ron ont raison, dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui et en lui prenant doucement la main, c'est grâce à toi si Voldemort a disparu. Tu as détruit les émeraudes.

_ Avec l'épée de Gryffondor ! précisa Ginny.

_ C'est vrai… Mais pourtant je n'ai pas compris, je ne suis pas Gryffondor, loin de là, et j'ai quand même réussit à la prendre… S'interrogea Drago en suivant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui sortaient de la grande salle pour se diriger vers les appartements de Préfets.

_ Nous avons transformé Drago Malefoy, sourit Ginny.

_ Ce n'est pas possible de transformer complètement Drago Malefoy, précisa Hermione, affichant un sourire malicieux. Mais si tu as pu prendre l'épée, Drago, il faut reconnaitre qu'une part du vicieux Serpentard-Malefoy a disparue… Normalement, seulement les élèves les plus courageux de Gryffondor peuvent s'en servir…

_ Tu as peut être raison… réfléchit Drago. Je ne suis plus le même Malefoy…

_ N'exagérons rien… rit Hermione en l'embrassant.

Ron grimaça. Ginny, voyant la tête que faisait son frère lui donna un gros coup de poing dans le ventre. Il laissa échapper un soupir de douleur. Hermione et Drago tournèrent la tête, se rendant ainsi compte que leurs amis étaient encore là.

_ Oups… désolés… s'excusa timidement Hermione.

Drago lui sourit, et entrelaça sa main avec celle d'Hermione.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Git : Eh oui, Drago a tout de même aidé notre trio, il a le droit à sa gloire hum :P. Aha, je pense que tu vas être déçue, ou pas x). Pas de grande action en tout cas dans le chapitre suivant (que je vais poster parce que je tiens plus ^^), mais le dernier chapitre vous laissera peut être perplexes.. A voir ! Bisous ;)**  
**


	8. Confessions

_J'avais dis que je ne le posterais pas de si tôt.. Eh bien c'est rappé ^^  
_

_J'ai pas pu résister.. Donc je vous confie mon petit "avant-dernier" chapitre, Confessions, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Il est écrit en trois petites parties, sur trois "personnages"-"couples" différents. Notre trio est de la partie bien sur. Si je devais le dire, ce serait la fin officielle de ma fiction, mais.. Un dernier chapitre est prévu, et il risque de semer la zizanie x) Ahahahaha *rire sadique* !  
_

_Hum.. Bon, bonne lecture XD  
_

_R&R, bisous !_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Confessions.**

Il faisait déjà nuit noire. L'école avait réussi à reprendre un rythme à peu près régulier. Harry et Ginny, étaient assis sur un banc, les mains entrelacées et les cols relevés. Ils ne disaient rien, n'osant briser le silence reposant qui les entourait mais qui était néanmoins très pesant. Soupirant de manière presque imperceptible, Ginny décida de prendre la parole.

_ C'est finit… murmura-t-elle laissant échapper une légère fumée par l'ouverture de sa bouche.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Le froid lui piquait la peau, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer. Quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger : il fallait qu'il reste là devant le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus obscur. Réalisant que Ginny venait de faire une remarque, il tourna vivement la tête vers elle. La rousse fit de même.

_ Tu disais… ? demanda Harry.

_ Tu ne m'écoutais encore pas. Quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées, j'ai beau dire que je vais mourir, tu ne t'en rendras pas compte.

_ Comment ?! Mourir ?! S'exclama Harry mimant un geste de surprise.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire, face à la réaction complètement décalée d'Harry.

_ Mais non, idiot. J'ai dit ça pour te faire réagir.

Le jeune homme soupira d'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu disais alors ?

Ginny prit un air grave.

_ C'est finit… Tout est finit Harry…

Harry serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne et ajouta :

_... Oui Ginny. Tout est fini.

La jeune femme frissonna, puis se rapprochant d'Harry, elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

_ Et maintenant ? Continua-t-elle.

_ Maintenant, on va pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur du lendemain.

Puis il obligea Ginny à relever la tête, la prenant par le menton. Puis il déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui sourit.

* * *

Epuisé, Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette journée, avait été éprouvante, et ce soir, son impact se ressentait physiquement et moralement. Il plaça ses mains croisées sous sa tête en soupirant : ce repos était bien mérité. Enormément d'images, d'idées et d'angoisses se bousculaient dans la tête de Ron : la pièce sombre du manoir Malefoy, dans laquelle ils avaient affronté le « défunt » Mage Noir en face à face, le haut le cœur qu'il avait eu quand Voldemort avait failli insulter Hermione, sa vision d'horreur face à la fumée suite à l'explosion, sa joie d'avoir vu Hermione ouvrir les yeux sur son lit de l'infirmerie… Il se rendit vite compte que ses émotions se rapportaient principalement à la même personne : Hermione. Ron se rassit sur son lit, soupirant encore une fois. C'était inéluctable : ses sentiments pour elle, n'avaient toujours pas disparus au fond, mais pourtant il ne « l'aimait » plus. Il s'était résolu à ne plus penser à elle, et avait réussi, jusque-là à chasser tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais pourquoi toutes ses peurs concernaient-elles Hermione ? Après tout, la seule raison valable était qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles seraient toujours gravés dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. Malgré lui, Ron fut obligé d'admettre qu'elle aimait profondément Drago… Lui, ce… Malefoy. Ron ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée qu'Hermione avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Ou plutôt comment Drago avait-il pu se résoudre à l'aimer autant. Tout les opposait et pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Vraiment sincèrement. Enfin c'est ce qu'Hermione lui répétait. « Mais elle ne peut être qu'honnête envers nous. Elle ne mentirait ni à Harry, ni à Ginny ni même à moi » pensa Ronald qui regardait par la petite fenêtre du dortoir. Mais c'était au contraire les sentiments de Drago envers elle qui dérangeait Ron. « Il n'a rien à gagner à lui mentir. A part lui faire du mal. Mais il parait vraiment sincère… Quand ils sont ensemble, il a l'air complètement… heureux…». Il tenta de se résoudre à cette idée.

Seamus déboula dans le dortoir, sortant Ronald de ses pensées. Ce dernier secoua brièvement la tête et s'adressa à Seamus, réalisant qu'il le fixait.

_ Oui ?

_ Dis-donc, tu étais en grande réflexion… Pour ne pas m'avoir écouté arriver…

_Accouche, Seamus.

_ Ben, Cho est dans la grande salle, toute seule. Je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir vu que tu la cherchais…

_ Merci Seamus. Je vais la voir… Lui dire que je l'aime.

Ron, un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant Seamus, descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers en direction de la grande salle. Ce soir, ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas.

* * *

Drago fixait le foyer de la cheminée, pensant à tout et à rien. Lui aussi ressentait le poids de cette journée sur ses épaules. Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre et entra dans le salon, les cheveux complètement mouillés, une serviette de bain à la main. Faisant passer ses mèches châtains sur un côté de sa nuque, elle les sécha brièvement avant de rejoindre son petit ami sur le canapé. Le voyant toujours silencieux, elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa, interloquée. Drago ne détourna pas les yeux de l'âtre, n'ayant sans doute pas remarqué la présence d'Hermione à côté de lui.

_ Drago… ? Hésita-t-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse. Hermione, quelque peu inquiète, posa sa main sur le bras du Serpentard.

_ Drago ? répéta-t-elle.

Drago, dans un sursaut, se retourna vers Hermione qui paraissait très inquiète de sa non-réaction.

_ Oh… Excuse-moi, Hermione, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Avoua-t-il en souriant.

_ Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? dit Hermione en se blottissant contre lui.

_ A tout.

_ A tout ? Je crois que ce n'est pas possible, Drago. Ria-t-elle

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, songeant sans doute à la réponse constructive qu'il pourrait fournir à Hermione. Finalement, il n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir, les mots vinrent tous seuls.

_ Oui, à tout. A tout ce qui s'est passé récemment et à tout ce qui va se passer suite à ça. I minutes j'imaginais ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire mais dès l'instant où tu t'es blottie contre moi, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux profiter de l'instant présent, à tes côtés. Et que tous ces terribles évènements n'étaient que du passé. Je crois sincèrement qu'une grande partie de ma vie a été changée ce jour-là.

_ Ce jour-là ? demanda Hermione, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Elle ne pensait pas que Drago utiliserait des mots si forts… Son regard était tellement absent…

_ En réalité : ces jours-là. Il y en a 2. Le jour, où j'ai réussi à empoigner l'épée de Gryffondor, et le jour où je me suis aperçu que je t'aimais profondément.

Hermione aurait voulu lui répondre mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Son cœur battait à lui en rompre les côtes et son regard devenait presque flou.

_ Drago, je…

Le jeune homme tourna précipitamment sa tête vers elle, souriant malicieusement.

_ Ne dis rien, Hermione. Ta présence suffit.

Il avança alors lentement sa main du visage d'Hermione, qui fixait ses yeux gris profond, et il replaça une mèche fugitive derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Puis effleurant sa joue de ses doigts fins et glacés, il murmura simplement « je t'aime » sans la lâcher du regard et sans cesser de sourire. Hermione ferma les yeux comme si on l'emportait dans un profond rêve. Elle frissonna lorsque la main de Drago s'enroula autour de sa taille et rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'aperçu alors que le visage du Serpentard était très près du sien. Passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, elle avança délicatement sa tête pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser à la fois passionné et hésitant. C'est en sentant la main de Drago serrer un peu plus sa hanche qu'Hermione se laissa transporter dans une étreinte douce, chaleureuse et rassurante : l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, celle de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews :**


	9. To Be Continued

_Bouuuh :(_

_Eh oui, voilà enfin le dernier chapitre. ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir finit de poster x) Mais je me consacre à ma prochaine fiction qui sera la suite de celle là (mais ce ne sera en rien la même intrigue ;)_

_Je vous laisse donc lire, que dis-je savourer et dévorer (hum, c'est pas la modestie qui m'étrangle aha) ce dernier chapitre, en espérant.. Qu'il vous laisse sur vos fins *gnark gnark gnark gnark* !_

_Laisser vos hypothèses sur ce qui va se passer, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe dans vos p'tites têtes ;D_

_Merci du fond du cœur d'avoir lu et peut être commenté, en espérant que cette (courte, trop courte x) fiction vous ait plu._

_Gros bisous à vous, lecteurs assidu(e)s !... Ou pas ^^**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : To Be Continued.**

Le temps était gris et maussade. La brume était de retour et on ne voyait même plus les sapins soigneusement taillés du jardin. Par chance, on distinguait encore la forêt alentour.

Le manoir Malefoy avait été déserté par l'ensemble des Mangemorts après la mort du Mage Noir. La bâtisse semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup moins effrayante qu'en la présence de Voldemort. Dipsey, la nouvelle elfe de maison des Malefoy, avait allumé, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, un feu dans la cheminée de l'immense salon.

Lucius était seul dans la grande pièce. Narcissa était à l'étage, aidant un peu Dipsey à nettoyer les multiples chambres de la demeure.

L'attitude des Malefoy avait beaucoup changée depuis que Drago fréquentait Hermione et d'autant plus depuis les récents évènements. Ils avaient appris à se libérer de toute pensée noire et à vivre simplement leur vie.

L'immense baie vitrée devant laquelle se tenait Lucius donnait à la pièce un peu de luminosité malgré le temps maussade et les murs sombres de la pièce.

Ces derniers jours, Lucius Malefoy ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne dormait pas ou très peu et il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées dans le salon, face à cette vaste fenêtre, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de son fils unique. Il serait là, auprès de lui dans peu de temps, mais Lucius aurait espéré au moins une lettre ou un même simple petit bout de parchemin sur lequel Drago aurait écrit que tout allait parfaitement bien. Les parents du jeune Serpentard n'avaient effectivement pas eu de nouvelles de leur fils depuis la seconde bataille de Poudlard. En effet, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Mangemorts, ils avaient dû jouer le jeu et revenir au Manoir avec le reste des fidèles et pleurer malgré eux la mort de leur « maître ». Narcissa ne cessait de lui répéter que leur fils était en sécurité à Poudlard et qu'à présent il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Ce n'était pas faux, au fond. Drago avait des amis, qui avaient, certes, bien changés depuis sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie, et qu'il avait aussi Hermione. Lucius, malgré lui, avait réussi à retenir le prénom de sa soi-disant « belle fille ». Drago ne répondait aux questions de son père au sujet d'Hermione que par « Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et pour la vie. ». Lucius commençait à bien connaitre Hermione et peut être même à l'apprécier. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, loin de là. Même l'idée d'une différence de « sang » ne le gênait plus. Il lui était même arrivé de se demander comment Drago et Hermione en étaient arrivés là. Tout le monde se posait la même question, mais personne n'avait de réponse (« Les miracles de l'amour ! » aurait répondu Ginny). Narcissa, elle, avait très bien accepté la présence d'Hermione et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Peut-être par solidarité féminine ou bien par éducation : les Black étaient une famille très « mixte » en effet. Parfois Lucius maudissait les principes qui lui avaient été inculqués dans son enfance et il regrettait à son tour d'avoir éduqué Drago selon ces convictions et ces fondements hérités de la « noble lignée des Malefoy » : « Sang-pur ».

Lucius détacha son regard de l'horizon, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le grand fauteuil de velours noir à côté de la cheminée ou il s'assit, appuyant élégamment sa tête sur sa main, posée sur l'accoudoir.

Beaucoup de choses avaient donc – et allaient donc – changer suite à la mort de Tom Jedusor. Lucius était tout de même inquiet : Voldemort avait disparu mais son culte demeurait et ses dévoués Mangemorts étaient encore là et le menaçaient lui et sa famille. Pourquoi ? Parce que la famille Malefoy – et surtout Lucius – avait trahi le Mage Noir et certains fidèles voudraient surement venger la mort de leur Maitre.

Lucius était anxieux, certes, mais satisfait : Voldemort n'étant plus de ce monde, il ne pourrait plus jamais importuner sa famille comme il l'avait fait les années précédentes. Mais il craignait, tout de même, cette vengeance. Peut-être serait-il torturé pour sa « trahison » ? Ou même tué ?

Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse : « si je meurs ou si jamais il m'arrive malheur, certains secrets que je n'ai pas révélés s'évanouiront avec moi… ».

Au même moment ses yeux se posèrent sur la table basse noire dont les pieds, magnifiquement sculptés, représentaient des serpents. Lucius attrapa alors l'enveloppe jaunie et cornée et la fit tourner entre ses mains avant d'en sortir son contenu : une feuille de parchemin tachée d'encre sur laquelle un mot d'apparence non-officielle était écrit à la plume. Lucius la relut rapidement et laissa retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses, soupirant. Les traits tirés, il murmura d'un air grave, oubliant qu'il était seul :

« Il est temps que Drago sache. »

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**


End file.
